Daze
by INMH
Summary: Another Day. CRACK. Gee, Blue! What does fainting feel like? It feels a lot like THIS, Shooter!


Daze

Rating: PG-13/T  
Genre: Humor

Summary: Another Day. CRACK. Gee, Blue! What does fainting feel like? It feels a lot like THIS, Shooter!

Author's Note: … I gots my WEWY fix now. MINE! GET YOUR OWN!

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You. It belongs to SquareEnix and Jupiter.

* * *

Spinning white lights, colors all blurring together (More than Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green and Red), your head feeling all light and distant, sounds going all slow…

That's what fainting feels like.

Neku had been so excited for the tournament the night before, he hadn't eaten. He resolved to eat a fair sized breakfast the next morning, but woke up late and had to skip it. Then, he'd spent the entire day slamming and running around with the psychopathic Crayon-Color Gang to get their pins back from the Black Skullers.

Now, if he hadn't been so preoccupied with the whole tin-pin emergency, he might've remembered to eat something. And if he hadn't been running all over Shibuya at top speed all day- considerably stressed, at that- he probably would've been fine.

You see where this is going, right?

Short story made even shorter, right after arriving back at Ramen Don, Neku passed out.

Right in front of the Crazy Crayons, Rhyme, that whackjob Dr. Pin, and Ken Doi.

It was only for a few seconds, ten tops, and the next thing Neku knew, someone was gently tapping his face, trying to get him up.

"Hey! Digit! Come on now, wake up!"

"What happened?"

"Yo, is he okay?"

"HOLY SLAMMERS! BLUE'S DEAD!"

"He's not dead, Red- Merely unconscious."

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

Neku groaned. He was hypersensitive to the feel of the floor that he was suddenly laying flat on, aware of each cold, individual tile. "Subtract that order, pops! He's awake!"

Neku opened his eyes. Immediately above him were Sho and Joshua; vaguely, even in his still disoriented state, Neku felt a pang of triumph in the fact that Joshua looked sincerely surprised.

"I… What…"

"Your matrix must've went haywire or something, Blue," Sho said. "You dropped like an unnecessary zero!"

"Oh…" Neku went dark red when he finally fully processed that everyone was gaping at him. "I-I'm fine, I'm fine, I just-" He'd rolled to his stomach, got to his knees and went to push himself up, only for his legs to turn to jelly and give out on him. If Sho hadn't been next to him, Neku probably would've whacked his head against one of the booth tables nearby.

The arguably insane mathematician helped Neku into a booth. "How's your quadrant looking, Blue? Still irrational?"

These math puns would be the death of him. "Ah… Just a little… Spin-y…"

"Damn, Blue! I ain't never seen someone's eyes roll back like that before!" Beat whistled. Rhyme, next to her brother, was looking at Neku in silent worry along with Shiki.

"I'm fine! Really! I just haven't eaten in a while. Doesn't go well with an adventure like today's."

"You're shaking like a leaf," Joshua noted, indicating Neku's hands, which were trembling uncontrollably.

"Sit down," Said Ken to the teenagers, his poor nerves frayed, "I'll get everyone some ramen." He disappeared into the kitchen, looking easily as shaken as Neku.

"Hold still, Blue, gotta make sure your skull isn't inversed from that fall," Sho said, examining the back of Neku's head. "And divide some of that blood to the other parts of your body before you take up some area on the floor again."

"Blue! Man!" Shooter, one of the last people Neku wanted across from him at that moment, immediately leaned across the table and blinked owlishly. "That was intense! What's fainting feel like?"

Like a shot, Neku's attitude comes back with a vengeance. "It feels like _this_, Shooter-" He slapped Shooter's left cheek a few times, considerably harder than Sho had, wondering idly if the irritability he felt then was from the excess blood in his face or merely a side-effect of Shooter's presence.

Shiki and Rhyme slid in next to Shooter, and Joshua and Beat fell into the seat next to Neku. Shiki immediately fixed a paranoid gaze at the orange-haired boy.

"Are you okay? I mean, really okay? Because that was so scary, Yellow wasn't kidding when he said your eyes rolled back-"

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally, girl! Relax!" Sho snorted. "Does he looked inverted to you? He doesn't have any foul-looking variables, so I'd say he's a good solution!" Shiki took a deep breath, nodding.

"Okay." Sho got up then and went to help Ken in the kitchen. Joshua cast a lackadaisical look at Shiki.

"You didn't understand the half of what he said, did you Green?" Shiki shook her head, nervously tugging at her cat doll's ears.

"Not even half."

"Why d'ya think he looks like a train wreck?" Beat asked, eyes shooting towards the kitchen.

"Mad scientist vibes from him, guys. Seriously." Neku muttered. Shooter grinned and slapped a hand on Shiki's back, causing her to hack.

"Doesn't matter now, though! We beat the Skullers, we got our pins back-"

"-Blue passed out-"

"_Screw_ you."

"-And all's well that ends well! There's nothing quite like ramen at the end of a good day like this!"

"You got tha' right!"

"Just eat slowly, Neku. We don't want you passing out again."

"Bite me, Rainbow."

* * *

Yeah. I don't know.

You see, I had an entire afternoon trapped in my room, and I wanted to type. Write. Do _something_ resembling productivity while watching health shows on TLC. So I wrote this.

There are, as I write this, thirteen pages of TWEWY stories, and until there are one hundred, YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LOOK AWAY.

That's a hint, people: WRITE MORE WEWY STUFF!

ALSO: Those two parts where Shooter asks Neku about what it's like to pass out and Neku responds; That was inspired by an episode of the Golden Girls, based off a scene with Rose and Dorothy.


End file.
